Slipping
by musicbox's will
Summary: Post: After KH2. One-shot. Sure, it was just a peck on the cheek, but it was enough to make her feel paralyzed. SK


_S. L. I. P. P. I. N. G._

_Summary: Post: After KH2. - One-shot - Sure, it was just a peck on the cheek, but it was enough to make her feel paralyzed. SK_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...**

* * *

Kairi stiffened. She clenched her teeth as her blue eyes widened in surprise. The youth could still feel the warmth of his lips, though they had already left. Sure, it was just a peck on the cheek, but it was enough to make her feel paralyzed.

"Sora..." It was the only thing that she could say.

"I-I..." Sora stuttered hopelessly, looking for the right words. "I'm...I'm sorry Kairi, it's just that...I'm leaving and...something came over me. I-I have to go! Bye!" He flashed her his trademark smile and ran off hurriedly. Kairi stood there in the cove and looked down at the drawing she had finished a couple of years ago; it was a poorly drawn picture of her and Sora, each handing one another a papou fruit. She smiled sadly at the drawing and let a groan escape her lips.

"Why didn't I respond fast enough?! It would've been the perfect moment to tell him how I feel!" Kairi ran a hand through her auburn hair and looked up towards the ceiling with anger in her eyes. "If only he knew, but I just let him slip away...I'm so stupid!"

Kairi closed her eyes momentarily and for a second, a single second, she saw his youthful face smiling happily. Right at _her_. His eyes were shining brilliantly and he seemed to have this innocent aura about him. She liked it, no wait; she loved it. She loved everything about him. Suddenly, Kairi's eyes opened at the sound of a voice, it sounded meek and soft, but she still knew who it was; Naminé.

**'You know you like him!'** her other half teased playfully.

_'Wouldn't that mean you like Roxas...?'_ the redhead inquired with a smirk.

**'Nah...just because I'm your Nobody doesn't mean we're entirely the same, Kairi,'** the blond said/thought nonchalantly.

_'Pfftt, sure Nami,'_ Kairi smirked before her mind went back to Sora.

"I still have time to tell him!" she yelled excitedly. With that, she skidded out of the cove and headed straight towards the Gummi Ship.

* * *

"Sora -! Wait! I need -" Her voice faltered when she saw the Gummi Ship lift up into the sky. "...to tell you something." Her eyes went downcast and the girl stared at the ground for a few minutes before feeling a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Selphie giving her a sympathetic look. Kairi kicked at the sand and sighed before saying something to her friend. "Why? Why is it that whenever we get so close to being...to being more than friends, something happens?" By then, Kairi was holding back tears.

"I don't know, Kai. Maybe it's not time yet -"

"Time!? I've known him since I was five! Five, Selphie! A-And you're telling me it's not time!? I've waited for him for a year and he only got back a few days ago! The fact that he might not come back for years is just...it's just..._sad._ Simply because what I've hoped for, will never come true, it'll never happen now..." she trailed off and stared at the ground.

The brunette girl gazed at her friend helplessly and sighed. She had always known the two were perfect for each other, but why...? Why was fate getting in the way? "The time will come, Kairi. I know it will," she mumbled softly before parting with the teen.

* * *

Kairi shifted under her pink sheets, her hair all sprawled out on her pillow. The youth was mumbling in her sleep and was gripping her sheets tightly. "No...Please don't... do this..." She cringed in her sleep as her breath hitched. Suddenly, she sat up, her eyes wide. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she clenched her pillow and exhaled slowly. She didn't remember what the dream was about, but she preferred not to. She just felt scared and alone.

**'It's okay, Kairi. We're both fine,"** Naminé cooed in hopes of comforting the teen.

_'Do you miss him?'_

**'Of course I do! I'm a part of you, aren't I?'** The blond laughed good-naturedly.

_'Sometimes, I can't think of you as me because you're like a real person. Like a friend, no a sister, who's always been there for me.'_

Namine smiled at the comment. **'I'm glad you feel that way, Kairi. Now go to sleep Missy!'**

Kairi shook her head and giggled before getting comfortable under her sheets. "Thank you," she said softly before dozing of.

* * *

She's a memory forgotten...

Blue eyes, Kairi was seeing _his_ blue eyes.

A memory of you...

She saw a smiling girl with short, black tresses.

No one remembers her...

Suddenly, darkness was engulfing the girl and Kairi wanted to help her badly.

But, she's fine with that...

Kairi saw a smile on the girl's face, but it was a wistful one.

Simply because everyone else is happy...

Now, she saw a trio of hooded figures sitting on a clock tower eating ice cream.

Some of it's her fault anyways...

Kairi heard a voice saying;"You'll be...better off now...Roxas."

She's happy for everyone though...

Again, she saw that girl, a smile playing on her pink lips.

But she wishes she could join the fun...

She could see the girl looking down at everyone, crying silently.

Her name is...

* * *

Kairi looked at her alarm clock tiredly and ran a hand through her tousled hair. What was that girl's name? She didn't know why it piqued her interest, but it did for some reason. Lately, she had, had weird dreams, each one getting more and more vivid. What was happening to her? The question puzzled Kairi more than anything, but she still couldn't find the answer. The girl slipped out of bed only to see that it was still night. She chuckled quietly and slid on a jacket before running over to the balcony doors.

The youth inhaled deeply before climbing down the white railing. Nothing felt better. Nothing.

Kairi found herself going to the Other Islands more and more often now and she knew exactly why. It reminded her of the time when she came back to Destiny Islands without Sora and the drawings...oh the drawings. She sauntered towards the docks slowly, watching her feet along the way. It had only been seven months since Sora and Riku had left, but she missed the two so much. Why couldn't she have gone with them? Oh yeah...she didn't have enough experience with heartless and whatnot. But still, she wanted to be with them. Now.

She knew no one would allow it though, simply because she was a Princess of Heart or whatever. She still didn't see the problem though, Sora went into combat barely having experience with fighting. But her? Oh no, she was too _fragile._ It was outrageous in her opinion, completely unfair. What could she say though, Sora and Riku would have surely objected to her fighting along with them without any training. (Despite the duo doing exactly what they told her _not_ to do.)

The redhead strolled along the island before nearing the docks. She made sure not to be heard, for her parents would be furious if they knew of her little 'nighttime adventures.' Kairi smiled as she sauntered towards her boat. She could see her name engraved on one of the sides in poor handwriting. _Kiari_, it read. She had only been five when she wrote her name on the boat, too stubborn to ask how to correctly write her name. The teen got into the boat and began to row while humming a soft tune.

* * *

Kairi carefully tied the boat and let out a yelp of happiness. The wind rushed through her hair as she childishly ran towards the cove. The smell of the sea never left her as she entered quietly. It was a bit more difficult to enter due to her being bigger, but it wasn't that much of a hassle anyways. Kairi hadn't been to the cove since Sora and Riku's departure and being in it now...made her feel nostalgic. The youth felt a smile appear on her pink lips as she looked at the drawings carefully.

There was one that looked like King Mickey's castle and another that looked like the Beast and Belle's. It was sorta' funny how all their drawings were of places one of them had been to. Kairi hadn't noticed it before, but Riku was probably already aware of it. (Being the most clever of the trio and all.) Then, Kairi's eyes landed on the drawing her and Sora had made long ago. Suddenly, she was reminded of the day they had met...

* * *

_A five-year old with auburn hair looked up towards the shining sun, squinting in the process. She gripped the necklace she had on tightly. "Where am I?" she asked herself softly. The girl couldn't remember a single thing except for her name; Kairi. The child began walking, looking for anything she could recognize. Unfortunately, she saw no such thing. She let a sigh escape her lips as she continued to scan the little isle._

_Suddenly, she heard two voices."Riku! Selphie's mad again, but I don't know what I did wrong!" one whined while stomping his foot._

_"Well, maybe it's because you splashed water on her new dress," the boy, apparently Riku, said to his friend._

_"I'm tired of her being mad at me though! So, I'll just go to the Secret Place and wait there until she's not angry!" With that, the brunette boy stomped off towards a cave-like area._

_"It might take a hundred years, Sora!" the silver-haired boy yelled, obviously amused._

_Out of curiosity, Kairi followed the boy known as Sora, to the cove. She coyly trailed behind, not wanting anyone to notice her. Well, at least not yet. Soon enough she found herself in a cove with rocks surrounding the two. Kairi followed the echo of Sora's sandals and was in awe when the two made it to an area full of drawings. Suddenly, Kairi tripped over her own feet and grabbed on to the boy for support._

_Sora's blue eyes widened as he felt tiny hands grab on to his shoulders. He turned to see a red-haired girl staring at him sheepishly. "Whoa! Who're you!? I'm Sora!"_

_"Kairi, nice to meet you, Sora!" The girl smiled at him cheerfully._

_After that, the two drew for a whole afternoon. Sora didn't even question Kairi's appearance, possibly thinking she was another girl from Destiny Islands. Later that day though, she was questioned by all the grown-ups. It was overwhelming, but everything was figured out a few days later. (Much to Kairi's relief.)_

* * *

"Reminiscing, I see." Kairi turned to see Riku standing by the entrance with a smirk on his face. She was speechless. "Don't worry, I didn't come alone." He moved to the side to show her a certain brunette was there.

"Sora!" She tackled him and flung her arms around his neck. "How'd you two get back?"

"Well, we decided to come and visit for a while," Sora informed.

"Yeah, and Sora here has something to tell you." Riku wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

"Riku...!" Kairi and Sora said in unison.

"I'll just leave you two alone now..." He stalked out of the room slowly.

"Well," Kairi started apprehensively. "What do you want to talk about?"

Sora looked down at the ground and sighed before replying. "Kairi, remember that little moment we shared a few months ago?" She nodded. "Well, I think we should wait until all of this is over." Sora looked her straight in the eyes as he said those last words.

"W-Wait?" Kairi asked incredulously. All her dreams, all her hopes of being with him were shattered.

"Yes, wait. Just until the whole Xehanort thing is over. Too much is going on out there, wars, chaos, and much more. I'm starting to find out things about myself and...it's just really complex. For example, Yen Sid's been telling me about these people; Terra, Ven, and Aq-"

"Aqua? I...know her," Kairi muttered quietly.

"See what I mean? Everything's just a big puzzle right now! So, could you...?" He looked down at her with pleading eyes. "Wait a little longer?"

"Sora, do you know how long I've been waiting for you? I'm not sure I can wait another second-!" Suddenly, his lips met hers and Kairi felt something go through her. It was like, like some sort of..._magic._ Both teens felt their faces heat up as they felt the warmth of each other's lips. All too soon though, it ended.

"Just wait for me, okay?" With that, Sora was gone.

"What are we _now,_ Sora?" Kairi sighed deeply before looking up towards the sky. It was almost morning now and she knew one thing.

Though Sora kept her waiting and seemed to always slip through her fingers, she would keep on waiting. Simply because it was Sora.

~ END ~ -

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm using my aunt's computer, so don't get your hopes up! I wrote this in two days and I'm proud of it! :) I got this idea when I was reading _sunflowerb's_ stories and then I remembered a dream I had. So, I tried writing this in my notebook and when I got tired of that, I just asked my aunt if I could use her computer. So, here you go! A new one-shot! :D**

**Did anyone else hear about KH3 coming out? I sure did! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! I had so much fun writing this! XD**

**Originally, musicbox**


End file.
